falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Narrow
The once great settlement of Narrow, known for it's many underground tunnels and it's large population, was reduced to nothing more than a small raider camp on the surface, who try to clear the collapsed ruins of Undertown. Over the years, these raiders have united and formed the Warthog Gang, a considerable threat to the neighboring town of Red Sand. Using whatever means necessary, the Warthogs have managed to expand their territory north, but none of them dare to go further than the settlement of Jamah, where they believe monsters live. History The village of Aspen park was just one of the many villages that surrounded the capital of Colorado, Denver. It was rather unimportant before the War, and most of it’s inhabitants worked in the great city nearby. When the New plague hit Denver, there was one villager in Aspen Park, who went paranoid and eventually insane, believing that he was being hunted by Chinese spies and feared that those who were infected with the New Plague would turn into zombies and eat him. In his insanity, he came up with the idea of digging a tunnel through the floor of his basement. By the time that the first nuclear bombs hit the planet, he had already dug a vast network of tunnels, large enough to house about a hundred people. When the alarms were raised, most people just thought it was another false alarm but some of those who lived in the neighborhood of the crazy man, knew about the tunnels, and thought of it as the best place to hide. And so, they sheltered themselves inside the tunnel network and waited until the nuclear holocaust was finally over. After the Great War, they emerged from the basement and started exploring the region. Scavenging the surrounding buildings, they managed to survive and even thrive. As the settlement grew, the tunnels that collapsed were cleared and even more tunnels where dug. By 2167, the settlement was named Narrow, after it’s many narrow corridors and tunnels. But the people had built the new tunnels too fast and without proper support, the ceilings collapsed, triggering a shockwave that trembled the entire settlement. Only a handful of people managed to get out to the surface. These survivors, now without even a place to sleep, mostly split up. The largest group went south and founded the settlement of Red Sand. Another Group, however, decided to stay and clear up some of the partially accessible tunnels and revive the settlement. These people were mostly considered raiders, who stole whatever they needed to rebuild the old settlement. As the new settlement gained in population and size, they united in small gangs. The largest gang by 2281, is the one of the Warthogs. Using brute force, they managed to chase away the caravans coming in from Red Sand, which caused the Rangers to step in. After several battles in which the raiders always were defeated, Enrek Ogdon, the town's chief, decided to break up the camps on the surface and make everyone retreat back into the safety of the tunnels. Richard Almay and his Rangers didn't consider the Warthogs to be enough of a threat to follow them into their tunnels, and went back. Inhabitants Most of the raiders that occupy the town are simple, dumb brutes. Several small merchants live on the outskirts, providing the raiders with whatever they need to keep their hate against Red Sand burning. Enrek Ogdon, the indisputable head of the village, may have a higher intelligence than most of the others, but he is still nothing more than a barbarian who just robs others of the things they have worked so hard for, after which he enjoys to torture them. Category:Places Category:Communities